Sigvart Knoxon
WORK IN PROGRESS Sigvart Knoxon, commonly known as The Demon of The Wastes, is a former citizen of The Enclave, a former Brotherhood Paladin and the current Commander of The Fallen Angels. To many people, he's assumed to be a myth, even among a few of his own soldiers. His brutal treatment to his enemies and other people in his way along with his rare appearances, makes him an urban myth. But people can at times underestimate the truthfullness of myths... Background No one but the Demon knows how old he is and his background remains clouded in mystery. What is known from his clouded background is that he used to be a citizen of Raven Rock. According to himself, he never knew his father, all he knew is that he died in service of The Enclave during some battle in D.C. As a result, he became "adopted" by The Enclave and trained up as a child soldier. Like many children, Sigvart was indoctrinated by The Enclave, however, Sigvart didn't fall for it. He didn't believe in the "impurity" of other races, but rather, believed that the citizens of communities and nations all over the wasteland was his equal. Around his first days of real combat in the wasteland, he was sent on a patroll to the ruins of Washington D.C. There, they ambushed a Brotherhood of Steel make-shift outpost, killing every single one of them without mercy. Knowing they were an enemy, Sigvart didn't question his orders... but he was about to. It turns out they were protecting wastelanders in need of refugee, these so called "impure humans" were to be executed on sight, and right there, once the officer started to execute the innocent wastelanders, he turned to the officer and runned towards him quickly grabbing him as a hostage. The other Enclave soldiers didn't dare to shoot with the life of an officer at risk. He then kicked the officer over to one of the other soldier and while they were distracted he ran towards two Enclave soldiers, throwing them down to the ground and stealing a plasma rifle only to then be shot down by Brotherhood reinforcements. No one but Sigvart survived... BROTHERHOOD YEARS A BoS woman with blond hair, white skin, green eyes and a strong physique went to him. She checked his pulse and prepared to execute him. However, she changed her mind and decided that he should be interrogated. They moved him to the Citadel in D.C. When he woke up, Sigvart was happy to share any information he could about The Enclave, including all he knew about Enclave outpost locations and bases. The Brotherhood, however, believed that he was way too liberal about sharing information and thus believed he made a trap. After several weeks of torture and not budging, the same blond lady said that "this won't do." Consequently, he was sent to the prison until they knew what to do with him. One of his days in prison, the blond woman once again made contact with him, but this time, a conversation. She calmly asked what he was doing weeks earlier with The Enclave, to which he simply responded "defying orders." After entire hours talking with eachother, they quickly gained a good tone. The woman realized she forgot to introduce herself, revealing her name to be Angel Greene. She believed his story and offered him a position in The Brotherhood. Sigvart remained sceptic, not really understanding the cause of The Brotherhood, but eventually she convinced him to join. Once he was released, he went through the initiation test and became a Knight Initiate. With great knowledge of more advanced Enclave equipment, and a savant-like understanding of weapons, he quickly became an official knight and due to his already harsh training with The Enclave, he was in short time awarded the rank of Paladin. By the wish of Angel, he was transfered to her unit, The Angels, and she served as his mentor. Through the years with her, he came to see her as a master of sorts, idolizing her with every inch of his mind. And she came to respect her apprentice and eventually, care for him. It wasn't love, it wasn't family it was something much grander. Something that couldn't possibly be understood. Ten years after he first began serving, Angel was sent on a classified mission and Sigvart was granted leadership of the unit. During the same time, The Enclave had initiated a major invasion with the goal of occupying and cleansing The Wasteland with the water purifying research of a certain "James". Soon, a certain person from a vault became involved and the battle in Washington D.C became hell itself. A violent Super Mutant society to the north, Enclave invaders to the west, Brotherhood soldiers by the south-east, Rivet soldiers to the east and several raiders and prospectors all over the place. There was no safe refuge for anyone. The Angels however, endured until the very end, becoming the unit to make the final push against the invaders along with the repaired Liberty Prime and a mysterious stranger from a vault. The Wasteland was saved... or so it seemed. A few days later, it was revealed that despite the destruction of Raven Rock, the death of President Eden and the victory against the invaders along with the destruction of several outposts in the wasteland, The Enclave had endured. After continuing the fight in the wastes for one year, the source of The Enclave's survival was revealed. Even further west, there was a grand military base controlled by The Enclave. There they had almost limitless resources, ammunition, weapons, access to military vehicles et cetera. This base had to be destroyed. The Brotherhood focused all their attention on the military base, all units, including The Angels, had to participate.. During a swift, yet brutal and costly attack from The Brotherhood, victory was assured at last. The Enclave had been defeated at last. As for The Angels? Only five paladins remained... Rebuilding the entire unit would be costly, not to mention having to train several soldiers. Sigvart instead converted The Angels into a special forces unit. Only the best of the best could serve and the soldiers were hardened up. The Angels became known throughout The Brotherhood for completing missions usually impossible and Sigvart was respected by the members of the unit with unending loyalty. After serving the Brotherhood for 37 years now, Sigvart was to be sent on a secret mission known only to the Grand Counicl of The Capital Wasteland chapter and the head of other local chapters... Operation WarClaw THE MISSION The mission was given the title "Operation WarClaw". Sigvart was to be sent to the other side of the globe. To a land long isolated and unkown. A land known as "Eourop" (Europe). According to official Western history, he would be the second human to visit the "other side" since the bombs fell. A salvaged and repaired Old-World carrier aircraft known as "Carrier VTOL" would send him to region in Eourop known as "Freans" (France). The Brotherhood had recieved strange signals from Angel, who had been sent to Eourop three years earlier and Sigvart recieved the honor to investigate it. On 10.01.2263, Sigvart along with a crew of Brotherhood Paladins was sent to Freans in order to scout the area, but the second they reached Freans, they were shot down by an unkown group. Fortunately, the entire team survived. According to the pilot, it would take at least a week to repair the damage. Sigvart and the paladins left the pilot and the engineers to it while they scouted the area called "Normandie". In the matter of hours, the squad found a strange military outpost with modern military equipment like nothing they've ever seen before. By mere eyesight, they could see that this was more advanced than the equipment of The Enclave who they fought years earlier. They had the realization that this mission wasn't going to be like anything they had seen ever before. RAGNAROK Sigvart and the squad infiltrated the base unnoticed and investigated files in the controll room so they could get a better understanding of what was going on around the area. They noticed several documents all mentioning the "Quatriéme Riche" and "Projet Apocalypse". They didn't understand anything of what the first mention meant, but they managed to deduce that Projet Apocalypse meant Project Apocalypse. This unfamiliar language was hard to understand, but all they got out of it was that they had written and pronounced Europe and France wrong as well as the fact that some great military dictatorship had controll over pretty much all of France and waged war on smaller societies and trbes to the east. A society restored... After several weeks of infeltration and investigation, they found out that Project Apocalypse was a mission to recover old nuclear arsenals to destroy enemies world-wide by recreating 2077 in their image. And this time, this "Pure-French" and "Non-Radiated Master Race" would conquer the world. A Fourth Reich based in the image of a legendary dictator who lived around 300 years ago. To make matters worse, the squad had only two weeks to stop this. They sent he information to The Brotherhood, but The Brotherhood knew that only they could stop this as the aircraft they used is the only known working VTOL. AS they continued their mission, they assumed that Angel had something to do with this operation and traced her signal. They were in luck as she was closeby in the city known as "New Paris." FALLEN LOVE They infiltrated the city and made contact with her. It was not the way Sigvart expected it. She smiled and had a short catch-up chat with Sigvart. But the tone of the conversation soon turned dark as she explained that she had joined forces with the fascist government. She attacked the entire squad single handedly, leaving Sigvart's left hand crippled and the rest of the squad dead. Sigvart, not concious, was sent to be tortured by the Fourth Reich's military. During the first day, the commander of The Reich's armed forces introduced himself, his name was Ducar Voljen. He explained that he and angel believed that war can change. But only if man changes it, and as such, the world had to go through a second apocalypse so that war may become peace as there was only one nation, one people and one cause left. They then questioned Sigvarts' motives and reasons for being here, but he didn't budge. That was when Angel personaly tortured Sigvart for information, even though she knew well that he wouldn't budge as she was the one who trained him. After hours of torture, Ducar grew tired and demanded that Angel cut out Sigvarts' left eye... and she did. Sigvart screamed for minutes until finally calming down. The session was done and only Sigvart and Angel was left. Sigvart asked why Angel defected, Angel simply explained that she didn't before she left. The torture sessions continued for five days before Sigvart managed to escape, but retreating wasn't in the book. He had to continue the mission and he knew it. He managed to sneak into a medical buidling and use an auto-doc to patch himself up. He later left New Paris for Fort Maginot where he overheard that the operation would take place. FALLEN MAN By the next day, Sigvart had reached Fort Maginot and he infiltrated the fort through the ventilation system. He got out in the armory and armed himself with weapons and explosives and he quickly headed towards the main facility... and there he found out that Project Apocolypse was indeed true. Nuclear weapons... everywhere. And the system was linked towards nuclear arsenals throughout the entire Reich. All it would take was one bomb, one harsh explosion, and the entire nation would fall apart. He had a choice. Be responsible for the death of millions, or leave. But he knew if he left, he would doom the rest of the world, so without questioning his actions he planted a nuclear missle with a timebomb which would explode in 2 days. FALLEN ANGEL He exfiltrated the fortress and in the forest, he met a familiar lady. Angel. She smiled and explained her reason for joining the fascist government. She said that The Brotherhood already knew of the fascist government in France existed and they recognized the threat. Angel was a tool the be used. Her mission was to gather technology that would give The Brotherhood a super-power status in the wastes. Her purpose was to be a soldier and she helped the Fascists to get several nuclear arsenals in order to gain their trust by order of The Brotherhood. The Brotherhood risked the life of the entire world. This technology... was the access to a super weapon that could carry nuclear weapons and shoot them without being detected on the radar while being more than capable to deal with infantry. She didn't necessarely like the leadership, but she believed that this technology might finally unite the US and at the same time, create a place where soldiers weren't used anymore. She thanked Sigvart for listening, but then said that she couldn't return. Her mission was to fight until the end, because if she returned she would be recognized as a monster who almost unleashed a second nuclear apocolypse. She said that she wouldn't let Sigvart escape France... they would have to fight. Sigvart denied and didn't want to do so and (EASTER EGG) despite his speech skill of 100, he couldn't convince her. She attacked Sigvart. They fought hand to hand for two entire hours, and in the end, Sigvart managed to overcome his mentor and master. He defeated Angel... RETURNING AS A HERO Angel said to Sigvart that he was a wonderful man. Her five last words was "Kill me... kill me now." Sigvart waited twenty seconds before grabbing his gun, then another five seconds before shooting her heart. He stole a military vehicle and got to Normandy as fast as he could, reunited with the pilot and escaped just before France suffered the fate which Sigvart had given them. He didn't look back as an entire nation burned behind him. As he returned, he was saluted by Lyons and was awarded the title of Head Paladin, but he refused it. He looked at Lyons with one cold eye... and he said "Life... it has a way of changing people, doesn't it? It certainly changed me I learned from life that if you truly want to protect the ones you love, you have to do all that is necessary in order to do so." He had a short pause before he said "You didn't protect them, you risked them. The Brotherhood risked them." A DEMON RISES A week later, The Angels change their name to The Fallen Angels and goes rouge. They killed every Brotherhood group looking for them and eventually stole the Carrier VTOL used in Operation WarClaw. The Fallen Angels settle in the ruins of Lincoln City and becomes a mercenary organization. Due to their access to modern pre-war military issue weapons, they are possibly one of the most powerful of the mercenary organizations through the entire wastes. They dared to call their organization a nation, a nation of and for soldiers. And a demon leads this army... More information about the rise of FA (you have to read this in order to understand what's happening in the next section): http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fallen_Angels The Rise of A Demon (This follows the defeat against The Legion.) WORK IN PROGRESS Personality Pre-WarClaw Karma: Very Good. Post-WarClaw Karma: Neutral. Post-Rise Karma: Evil Sigvart has changed alot since he killed his master and mentor, Angel Greene. What was once an individual completely bound by morality, has taken a turn for the worse. He has become ruthless, calculating and brutal. He doesn't care if his tactics are unorthodox so long as they don't threaten the lives of his soldiers. Nor does he care if he inspires fear among citizens of the wasteland. All he cares for is revenge against society for what society has done to him. Despite this, there is a good side to Sigvart. He loves his organization, he cares for his soldiers from the High Ranking Officers to the newest recruits. He protects his soldiers like a father, trains them like a drill sergeant and leads them like a commander. This has inspired loyalty from his soldiers. He also generally doesn't like killing innocents, but he will do so if he feels that it is necessary. Sigvart isn't a fan of mercy killing either, and while soldiers in his organization are allowed to do so, he will try to save as many of his soldiers as possible so long as it is within bounds that can be achieved. Sigvart is also very forgiving. Until the event in which he sought revenge against society, he has never held a grude. He can forgive people to impressive bounds. If someone shot him, that's okay. If someone leaves him near death, that's okay. In short, he can forgive plenty of things. Anyone who he doesn't forgive, must have done something really horrible to Sigvart for him to seek revenge. Themes Sigvart's Theme: Alternate Theme: TRIVIA - Sigvart Knoxon is based on the character Big Boss from the Metal Gear Solid series. - The story somewhat replicates the story of Big Boss. - Sigvart Knoxon is a heavy smoker, often smoking Cuban Cohibas. He's using electric "phantom cigars" in missions to avoid detection and to ensure people can't track him down. Category:Characters Category:Outer Heaven Category:SigvartTheDemon